Hot Daga Wiki
Welcome To Hell You're welcome. "What in the sam hill is a "Hot Daga"?" We're glad you asked! The Hot Daga™ is a fictional universe created and written mostly by Shane Madej. It has a segment to itself at the end of every Buzzfeed Unsolved: Postmortem episode (since the "The Boy in the Box - Q+A"). According to author Shane Madej, it is "commissioned by and stars Ryan Steven Bergara, written by Shane Alexander Madej, and adored by every single viewer, and if you don't like it, you can kiss his apple taters" (his buns are also an option). As of August 2018, there are five seasons. Despite them starting off as a one-off joke, it is well-known inside the ''Buzzfeed Unsolved ''fandom as being genuinely entertaining and even thrilling. There also may be some spoilers on this wiki. The compilations of each installment and transcript are provided in the links below! "Is there a way I can see the full transcription?" You bet your hat you can! Click here for the full script, generally updated Wednesdays! "Well, that just dills my pickle! How exactly can I watch this here "Hot Daga"?" Lucky for you, I have created a playlist of all 3 seasons of the Hot Daga! These compilations were made by Youtube user maisie! Link to the playlist here! "Why, this is almost as marvelous as The Hot Daga itself! How can I help?" Here are some things that deserve articles: * Smeech * This list * An official timeline of events It would also be useful to go through the articles and add links to other pages. Character List A list of all the beloved characters featured in the Hotdaga for easy access to their wiki pages!!! all characters are in chronological order according to when they showed up in the series * Dan the Hotdog * Rebecca the Hotdog (Dan's wife) * Baby Brandon (Rebecca and Dan's Hotdog son) * Pam The Hotdog Witch (Rebecca's Evil Twin Sister) * Sausage Priest * Murry and Gina, Crab Siblings (Used in the Crab Joust) * Papa Crab (Murry and Gina's Father) * Doctor Lisa Bratwurst * Gene who is French Fries (''beloved!) '' * Future Brandon (Baby Brandon from the future) * Raccoon (possessed by Baby Brandon) * Steven Rootbeer (Member of Sweet Gene and the Risky Fixin's) * Melba Dill (Member of Sweet Gene and the Risky Fixin's) * Gebra (Gene's witch hologram sister and Maizey's wife) * Maizey (Gebra's wife, also a witch hologram) * Tony Pepperoni (Wedding Guests) * Bradley (Wedding Guests) * Gherkin Brothers (Wedding Guests) * Tiffany Elizabeth Ellerbe (Wedding Guests) * The Duke (Wedding Guests) * Slippery Mike The Mustard Pile (Wedding Guests) * Little Mr. B. (Wedding Guests) * Pauline Who Is A Pretzel (Wedding Guests) * Willy The Wacky Wonton (Wedding Guests) * Pauline Who Isn't A Pretzel (Wedding Guests) * Mike Soup/The Soup Baron (Wedding Guest with a mysterious past) * Queen Meatballs (Wedding Guests) * The Dark Master (Main Villain) * Garce (plupple intellectual) * Farch (Plupple) * Smeech (Plupple) * Doctor Ernesto Gordon Goondis * Jobblet (Plupple) Latest activity * Category:Browse